In telecommunication infrastructure installations, equipment for switching, cross-connecting and inter-connecting a variety of devices are used. Many of these devices are installed in telecommunication equipment racks, thereby permitting organized, high-density installations in a limited space. For instance, connector housings are installed in telecommunication equipment racks to allow the craftsman access to multiple connections at a single point. Connector housings allow the craftsman to perform necessary maintenance and/or reconfigure the communication network as necessary. It is desirable to have a high density of connections in a given space while still allowing the craftsman easy access, organization, and handling of connections and cables leading to and within the connector housing.